Destello de la noche
by DiVa O
Summary: Una noche después del ataque al C.G. los pensamientos atacan a nuestros protagonistas. Tal vez el aire disipe esos pensamientos. Protagonistas Erika y Ezarel posible espolies. Este suceso ocurre después del cap. 18 y antes del Cap. 19. en la portada el vestuario que imagine para Erika. esta es mi primera historia gracias por leer.


Observaba el techo de mi habitación repasando todo los acontecimientos recientes, realmente habían sido muchas cosas. Tenía mucha incertidumbre en mí, el oráculo, el reciente ataque a la guardia, Yeu… lo que había pasado con Ezarel y… toque mis labios Ezarel, ese sueño.

Tenía tantas emociones y ni siquiera estaba segura de sí eran mías o era solo una ilusión; me levante de mi cama y observe por mi ventana El C.G. estaba tranquilo y decidí salir a dar un paseo muchas veces había usado esa escusa, era hora de hacerlo de verdad.

Lleve mis armas, pero no me cubrí quería sentir el frio de la noche en mi piel, tal vez eso me adormecería lo suficiente para no pensar, quería un refugio uno donde no hubiera tristezas, miedo, mentiras, ni sentimientos tan confusos. Recordé mi hogar allí tenía un refugio donde siempre todos mis problemas desaparecían.

Mientras el viento acariciaba mi piel, camine fuera del C.G. y recordé los días en la academia, cantando y bailando con mis amigos; allí sentía que volaba con cada paso, cada nota que de mi voz expresaba toda la emoción que guardaba en mi corazón, cuando llegaba a casa mi madre me tomaba de las manos girando mientras cantábamos juntas y luego nos reíamos… era nuestra pequeña rutina… Extrañaba eso.

Llegue a la Llanura Este desde allí se podía observar el cielo estrellado y toda la inmensidad del mar, era precioso pero mi atención se dirigió a donde me había reunido con Ezarel al estar poseída por Yeu, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y no sabía con certeza porque había sido solo salió, ya ni siquiera sabía ¿Quién era yo? No ¿Qué soy yo?

Cerré mis ojos y abrí mis labios y empecé a cantar una canción de cuna y mientras lo hacías empecé a moverme al ritmo de mi melodía. Alce mis brazos como las aves y me erguí en las puntas de mis pies dando pasos con delicadeza, gire y deje que mi cuerpo se expresara y mi voz transmitiera todo el sentimiento que llevaba dentro, comencé lento y luego cada movimiento era más seguro y mi voz más fuerte, mientras giraba en mi mente aparecían la imagen de las personas que había conocido y lo vivido; lo bueno y lo malo, cuando Ezrael me obligo a tomar la poción y perdí a mi familia, cuando se quitó la máscara para dármela a mí, cuando compartimos esa noche viendo la lluvia de estrellas, el ataque al C.G.

¡Oh! ¡Oráculo ayúdame! Cante y baile con más emoción y deje de sentir que estuviera en el suelo y volvió a ser como antes no había nada más que; cada movimiento y nota pero ahora mientras saltaba y giraba había algo fijo en mi mente. La imagen de Ezarel. Otra vez el, una y otra vez, porque no se apartaba de mi mente, de mi sentir, no sé si era posible pero sentía su calor como aquella vez en la playa y creí sentir su palpitar como cuando me aferre a él en el Shau'kobow.

* * *

No era mi turno de hacer guardia pero aun así me sentía inquieto como para dormir, así que pensé que hacer ronda por el C.G. no tiene nada de malo. Inspire profundamente mientras llegaba a la salida del C.G. pensé que solo era algo pasajero y que volvería a la normalidad pero era todo lo contrario, ella tiene la capacidad de llevarse toda la seguridad que poseo, y eso me molesta y aterra a la vez, no comprendo que me pasa.

Erika seguramente me odie, debería hacerlo me lo merezco pero… es lo que menos quiero en este mundo, cuando recuerdo su imagen en el suelo de su habitación tan frágil y herida por mi…. Me deteste y me prometí dar todo de mi para compensarla y aun así ella sigue haciendo más por mí que yo por ella, a pesar del daño que hice ella sigue dándome una sonrisa cuando me ve, me brinda su amabilidad sin pedir nada a cambio, he incluso se preocupa por mí.

Eso me revolvía el corazón como nada más lo hacía, me ha demostrado más bondad y aceptación con todos mis defectos que mi propia familia.

– ¡Ezrael eres un completo imbécil! –

Me dije a mi mismo con rabia… para haberme considerado uno de los más inteligentes he sido un completo idiota, suspire y recordé el beso con Erika desde ese momento me he sentido más raro, no puedo apartar esa imagen de mi mente y cada vez es más nítida.

Alcé mi vista al horizonte y pude ver una luz que venía fuera del C.G. parecía que incluso el mismo cielo reflejaba esa luz, provenía de la llanura oeste, me encamine rápidamente tenía que averiguar que era, tal vez podría ser otro ataque, aliste mis armas y prepare mi arco para enviar un aviso de ser necesario.

Al llegar allí me quedé atónito. – ¡woow…! – no podía apartar la mirada era realmente… hermosa Erika estaba a unos metros de mí, cantando y danzando, su voz era realmente melodiosa, y sus pasos eran cautivadores, no pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada mientras giraba sobre una sola pierna (pirouette) para luego agacharse aun sobre la misma pierna, (arabesque) dejando expuesta una parte de sus muslos envueltos por unas medias que solo llegaban a la mitad de estos… solo un suave camisón era lo que la vestía. La luz que había visto la estaba envolviendo era tan cálida como su cantar que me recordó a una melodía ancestral por la que me sentí envuelto, vi sus ojos cerrados mientras bailaba, su rostro, sus pasos, su voz, demostraban una guerra interna que había estado durante mucho en su ser.

Quería ir con ella y decirle una vez más cuanto lo lamentaba, pero eso no borraría lo que hice, quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para curar ese dolor… sería mejor que desapareciera de su vida y no la lastimara más…pero eso era algo que no podía hacer, ni siquiera aquí y ahora había apartado mi mirada ni por un segundo; no me puedo alejar y ¡no lo hare! No seré un cobarde y tomare la salida fácil.

Ella significa mucho para mí, no puedo explicarlo del todo, pero sé que arriesgaría mi vida las veces que fuera necesario por la de ella. El viento soplo más fuerte y la luz se empezaba a incrementarse pero Erika parecía no darse cuenta de nada, ¿Qué era esa luz? ¿De dónde provenía? Eso me dejo de importar Erika se estaba acercando demasiado a la orilla del risco.

–ERIKA CUIDADO– paro de inmediato y cuando lo hiso la luz se disipo en una onda que nos atravesó y ella cayó al suelo.

– ¡Ay!– llegue junto a ella y la tome en brazos, se veía desorientada – ¿Erika estas bien?–

– ¿Ezarel? me siento… muy cansada como si hubiera …perdido toda mi… energía ¿Qué... Haces tú...?– Dejo de hablar y cerró los ojos y su respiración se relajó, se había quedado dormida… ¿que acababa de pasar? ¿Que era toda esa luz? No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir sin embargo eso no importaba; tome su mano y estaba bastante fría lo cual no me sorprendió su camisón no abrigaba mucho que se diga… pero se veía… Negué con la cabeza sonrojado, no era momento para esto, no obstante ella siempre logra desordenar todos mis sentidos.

Tome sus armas y llaves y la levante en brazos y la lleve a su habitación.

Estaba lo suficiente iluminado como para darse cuenta que su cama permanecía tendida lo cual demostraba que no había dormido a pesar de lo tarde que era; la tendí y la cubrí lo mejor que pude, me senté a su lado en la cama.

La observe mientras dormía, debería ser un crimen lo que me haces Erika me dejas sin palabras con solo hablarme, me robas el sueño, me haces temblar si me tocas… el recuerdo de esa noche cuando me mirabas me invadió, una mirada tan cristalina la cual no me atreví a enfrentar pues sentía que podría perderme en ella; aspire profundo y sin intención el aroma de su cabello lleno de nuevo mi memoria provocando un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo, como aquel día en la cueva de Balenvia.

Me levante como un rayo y agache la mirada ¿Qué me pasa?.

Volví a verla y me acerque y con mucho cuidado acaricie su flequillo y susurre –llegaste sin anunciarte en silencio, cuando menos lo esperaba, e invadiste mi vida… has roto cada regla que tenía– baje mi mano por su mejilla y pase mis dedos sobre sus suaves labios, fui acercando mi rostro al suyo como si algo me guiara a hacerlo pero me detuve a mí mismo… yo… mire mi mano que temblaba y la serré; en un puño era mejor que me fuera… bese su frente con delicadeza y salí.


End file.
